Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA's), often contain firmware and application software that are either provided by the manufacturers of the electronic devices, by telecommunication carriers, or by third parties. The software and firmware in electronic devices have bugs, and quite often, these bugs inhibit proper operation of the electronic device by a user.
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA's), often contain firmware and application software that are either provided by the manufacturers of the electronic devices, by telecommunication carriers, or by third parties. If firmware or firmware components are to be changed in electronic devices, it is often very tricky to update the firmware components. Particularly, any code of functions that is employed to update firmware or firmware components themselves may have to be changed or updated. Such code or functions, when upgraded, may not fit into the space available in the electronic device (FLASH or other storage). Changes to firmware or firmware components must be performed in a fault tolerant mode and fault tolerant code are not easy to implement.
Typically one device at a time will be updated. However, if an operator needs to update millions of phones, updating one device at a time could be slow. There is no easy way to conduct mass updates of millions of devices, such as mobile handsets. Establishing individual update sessions with millions of mobile devices is a slow and expensive proposition.
Support for determining a set of mobile handsets that may be targets of updates is often lacking. There are currently no easy techniques by which a mass update might be conducted. In addition, determining if these mass updates worked is also not possible.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.